Et si Sue Sylvester était gentille
by zahazahar
Summary: Court OS sur Sue Sylvester.


J'ai remarqué qu'il y a très peu de fic sur Sue, alors j'ai voulu rectifier un peu ça en écrivant un OS sur elle. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Will Shuester arpentait les couloirs en direction du bureau de Sue Sylvester. Elle n'avait rien fait pour détruire le glee club cette fois-ci mais ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle, et par expérience, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle restait en retrait et les laisser tranquille, elle revenait à l'attaque avec un plan encore plus élaboré que les précédents. Il redoutait ce qu'elle manigançait cette fois-ci et décida alors d'aller la voir pour mettre cela au clair. Il entra dans son bureau sans se donner la peine de frapper à la porte. Elle était penchée sur son bureau, en train de calculer son budget à ce que pouvait voir Will.<p>

- Bonjour Sue.

- Salut Will, dit-elle en se relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

- Non, dit-il avec lassitude, sachant qu'elle allait encore faire une remarque sur sa coupe de cheveux.

- J'aurais juré le contraire parce que cette coupe te va à ravir.

Will se demanda à quoi tout cela rimait, comment était-ce possible que Sue lui fasse un compliment.

- Tu m'excuseras, j'aurais bien voulu discuter avec toi mais je dois m'en aller, l'entraînement des cheerios commence dans cinq minutes.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Will perplexe face à cette soudaine politesse de la part de sa rivale. Elle alla sur le terrain de football où se trouvaient déjà toutes les cheerios. Elle les salua chaleureusement et s'assit à côté de Becky pour voir la chorégraphie qu'elle avait mise au point et qui était prévu pour les nationales.

Les cheerios firent quelques échauffements habituels puis la chorégraphie de Sue qu'elles répétèrent plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, elle prit son mégaphone afin de s'adresser à l'équipe qui s'attendait à se faire rabaisser une fois de plus.

- Très bien les filles, continuez comme ça et on gagnera les nationales, je suis fière de vous. A la douche maintenant.

Les filles ne comprirent pas trop ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Sue ne leur avait pas fait une remarque désobligeante. Elles haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent aux vestiaires sauf Santana qui s'approcha de son coach.

- Coach Sue, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais très bien Santana.

La brune fut étonnée qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et non pas par l'un des surnoms qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle ne chercha pas d'explications, elle devait sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Elle rejoignit donc le reste de son équipe aux vestiaires.

Quand à Sue, elle alla voir le coach Beiste, qui entraînait l'équipe de football, avec qui elle avait plusieurs accrochages, notamment à cause de la baisse de son budget pour augmenter celui de l'équipe de football.

- Beiste, tout à l'heure, j'ai recalculé le budget dont j'avais besoin.

- Non Sue, je ne peux pas te donner le moindre centime, mon budget était déjà trop limité.

- Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison et que j'ai réajusté le mien. Je peux t'en accorder 10%.

- 10% ?

- Oui, j'ai compris que plus l'équipe de football gagne et plus l'école reçoit de l'argent alors si je veux un meilleur budget, il me faut d'abord te donner plus de moyens pour réussir.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant du mal à le croire.

- Oui, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi au bureau de Figgins tout à l'heure pour officialiser tout cela.

Elle lui offrit un large sourire et retourna à son bureau. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée se dit-elle, elle avait complimenté Will, s'était montré fière de son équipe de cheerleaders et avait concédé une partie de son budget à l'équipe de football. Aujourd'hui, Sue était devenue gentille et cela la rendait très heureuse.

Un bruit retentit, c'était son réveil. Sue se réveilla en sueur suite de ce cauchemar et se jura de malmener Beiste, de rabaisser ses cheerios et même d'en virer une ou deux pour faire monter la pression, et bien évidement de tout faire pour détruire le glee club.


End file.
